


Distraction

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: At times, Drumknott becomes... distracted.Vetinari can usually get him back on track, with a little work.





	Distraction

“It’s  _ridiculous_ ,” Drumknott went on. He had been talking, it seemed to Vetinari, for at least ten minutes: he was not given to long speeches, but for when he was especially incensed, and he was incensed now, pacing the floor of their small bedroom as Vetinari sat upon the bed, listening. “The utter stupidity of it, when there’s a perfectly adequate referencing system available, and to swap over to this— This  _machine_ , but if they rely entirely upon the machine then in the inevitable case they lose track of the mechanism, all will be lost! I’m all for progress, my lord—”

“That isn’t true,” Vetinari said, but he didn’t expect to be listened to, and wasn’t.

“— but in this case there ought be a paper back-up in the case of—”

Vetinari stood to his feet, grabbed his clerk by the back of the neck, and hauled him forward, clashing their mouths together. It was a rough kiss, deliberately aggressive, and Drumknott’s attempt at complaint faded off into nothingness when Vetinari bit at his lower lip, grasping tightly at his arse with his other hand.

“I have been  _waiting_ ,” Vetinari said against his mouth, “to ruin your ability to sit down for at least the next evening, and you won’t. Shut.  _Up_.”

“Shutting up,” Drumknott said breathlessly, and Vetinari turned them around, pushing Drumknott back onto the bed. After a moment’s thought - and Vetinari wasn’t surprised, he really wasn’t - he went on, “But I merely think—”

“ _Stop thinking_ ,” Vetinari said, and pinned Drumknott down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up [on Dreamwidth](https://dictionarywrites.dreamwidth.org/2287.html). You can send requests [on Tumblr](http://patricianandclerk.tumblr.com/ask), too. Requests always open.


End file.
